Hope Light Heart
Hope Light '''(z ang. ''Światło Nadziei) —'' jest ponyfikacją Cleopatery. Jest córką klaczy Hopenight i ogiera Warlight. Prawdziwe jej imię pochodzi od rodziców. Hope- ''od matki i Light od ojca. Posiada ukochanego braciszka Warnight, z którym miała niezapomniane dzieciństwo. Bardzo kocha brata i swoich rodziców. Uwielbia gwiazdy, a światło daje życie. Potrafi kucyka ożywić, jak światło ożywia roślinę do życia. Przez przyjaciół zwana ''Hopeli, przez wrogów nieznane określenie. Posiada skrzydła, bo zawsze jako mały kucyk pragnęła unieść się w powietrze. Uwielbia sport. Najbardziej lubi biegać i przeskakiwać, a skrzydła służą jej jako ratunek. Poszukuje przyjaciół i wie że napotka ich wszędzie. Strona aktualnie znajduję się na 1 miejscu . Powstanie Rasa Na początku miał to być jednorożec lub ziemski. ale postanowiłam zmienić rasę. Umaszczenie Kolory dopasowałam te które lubię. Grzywa i Ogon Długość jak i szerokość odpowiada moim dawnym włosom. Teraz mam krótsze. Imię Początek imienia jest zapożyczneniem z słów rodziców. Ogólnie Pegazica ta jest bardzo rzadko spotykanym kucykiem w Equestrii, dlatego, że nie ujawnia się obcym, bo jest płochliwa i nieśmiała. Gdy jednak się ją lepiej pozna, można przekonać się, iż jest zupełnie innym kucykiem. Trauma i nieprzyjemności w szkole spowodowały, iż stała się nieśmiała i płochliwa gdy się czegoś przestraszy. Jednak gdy kogoś polubi to uwielbia z nim wychodzić i śmiać się jak rozradowany kucyk. Wygląd '''Umaszczenie Jest jasno i ciemno żółtym pegazem. Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła kolor po matce. Jej skrzydła są średniej wielkości.Pierzaste od zwykłego pegaza, a wytrzymałe jak konie wyścigowe. Wielkość skrzydeł dostała od matki. Kiedy zostaje strażnikiem i spełnia wszystkie misje urosną jej trochę.W postaci Rainbow Power otrzyma złoty odcień. 'Grzywa i Ogon' Posiada długą lekko wygiętą i błyszczącą jasno-ciemno niebieską grzywę i ogon. Pgon ma puszysty, wydłużony lekko spiczasty.Prawdopodobnie odziedziczyła ogon po matce jak i grzywę. Po Awansie otrzymała medalion z jej znaczkiem.. 'Oczy' Oczy ma w kolorze czystego niebieskiego z domieszką ciemnego błękitu. Kolor oczu odziedziczyła prawdopodobnie po ojcu. A odcień szarości wpłynąl na odcień niebieskiego. 'Ozdoby' Suknie i inne ozodoby Posiada wiele sukni np.: wieczorowe w wielu kolorach, wizytowe ( w koloroach znaczka), odświętne i po domu. Dodatki Czasami nosi spiętą grzywę w gumki.Posiada 4 kolorowe gumki-(niebieską, złotą,czarną i fioletową). *Uwielbia nosić swój strój służbowy (strażniczą zbroję) a w tym dopasowany znaj jej plamek. *Uwielbia naszyjniki i bransoletki. *Nie nosi kolczyków ponieważ uważa że psują jej latanie. *Nie nosi kolczyków. *Ozdoby na skrzydła. *Zbroja. 'Wyjaśnienie' Na boku posiada uroczy znaczek jakim są 2 serca w otoczeniu białych kwiatów. Jedno niebieskie, drugie czerwone. Niedawno zmieniał się jej znaczek i otrzymała właśnie ten znaczek z dziwną zmianą. Co przedstawia?. A co oznacza? Przeczytajcie Znaczek. 'Klejnot Rodziny' Niedawno została nazwana klejnotem rodziny i otrzymała śliczny znaczek symbolizujący jej klejnot. Przedstawia 3 Serca Czerwone Różowe i Niebieskie. 'Klejnot Śmiechu' Została nazwana klejnotem śmiechu bo przedstawia osobę wiecznie wesołą i lubiącą pocieszać innych. Wyglądem przypomina zwyczajny klejnot lecz w środku jest diamond z 7 barwami( niebieski, czerwony, żółty, różowy, zielony, biały i złoty) Osobowość Plusy i Minusy Nieśmiałość Jest nieśmiała na nowe i obce znajomości. Często nie wie co powiedzieć i milczy. Dobroć i Zło Bywa chwilami dobra i zła na te krótke chwile. Leniwa Czasami bywa leniwym kucykiem, ale przez zachęcanie staje się kucykiem o całkiem innym charakterze.Jej lenistwo objawia się typowym leżeniem lub siedzeniem. Opiekuńczość i Troskliwość Jest opiekuńcza i troskliwa, nie pozwalając by ktoś cierpiał. Zaopiekuje się tobą troskliwie. Dla niej kto nie jest troskliwy nie ma trochę kucykowości. Towarzyskość Jest towarzyska, ale gdy usłyszy hałas i tłok, wycofuje się. Woli wtedy ciszę.Przyjaźni się potajemnie z Fluttershy. Wierność Jest wierna aż do śmierci, ale gdy ty ją zdradzisz, stracisz dla niej wszystko. Wierność to nie wyrzeczenie. Lojalność Jest lojalna wobec przyjaciół i rodziny. Uważa że każdy może się lojalności nauczyć. Życzliwa Jest życzliwa dla wszystkich.Nawet dla niemiłych. Tchórzostwo i Odwaga Bywa tchórzliwa i odważna w niektórych sytuacjach. Szalona Najbardziej lubi się jednak wygłupiać na różne sposoby. Naiwność Jest niestety naiwna i to jej główna zła cecha. Musiałaby ją Celestia nauczyć jak się tego pozbyć. Przyjacielska Jest przyjacielska dla każdego kogo spotka i pozna. Wredna i złośliwa Bywały chwile gdy była młodsza, że była niedobra, ale przez lata starała się wszystkie błędy naprawiać. Kiedyś była w niej nutka złośliwości, ale obecnie stara się tak nie robić. Szczera i Prawdomówna I zapomniałabym, stała się prawdomówna i szczera. Jeśli masz kłopot, czegoś nie rozumiesz śmiało powiedz Hope. Ona pomoże w jakikolwiek możliwy sposób. Uczciwa Jest ucziciwa np. wyślesz ją do sklepu, a ona ci przyniesie uczciwie to co żądasz. Zapominalska Jej najwiekszym problemem jest brak pamięci. I często o czymś zapomina. Uzależniona Komupter Jest uzależniona od kompa i gier.I to trzeba by było wyleczyć. ale niestety nie śpi nieraz do rana pisząc lub grając. Tryb nocno-dzienny Bywa tak, że nie potrafi spać i czuwa w nocy (jak zaśnie i w dzień). Łakoma Uwielbia jedzenie, czyli obiady, desery, owoce, śniadania i kolacje. Niecierpliwa i cierpliwa Bywa niecierpliwa przy drobnych rzeczach, i cierpliwa wobec ludzi i zwierząt. Dziecinna Jest dziecinna i łatwo ją obrazić, to fakt. ale czasami pokonuje słabość zrozumiejąc. Niezdarna Bywa niezdarna wobec czegoś na co nadepchnie lub strąci. Zdarna Bywa chwilami zdarna omijając przeszkody. Nerwowa Bywa nerwowa jeśli sie ją sprowokuje. Czasami jest nerwowa gdy się martwi o kogoś. Spokojna Spokojna bywa jeśli się ją nie sprowokuje. Wulgarna Czasami jak ktoś przekroczy jej barierę cicho klnie. Bywa tak że klnie z powodu nerwów. Kulturalna Jest kulturalna, ale czasami jak ktoś przekroczy jej barierę cicho klnie. Misiek przytulasek Jest totalnym pieszczochem. Lubi się przytulać i nie wincie za to. Lepiej przytulać niż odpychać. Kłamie Czasami kłamie ale stara się mówić prawdę. Nieraz ją źle zrozumieją i nie potrafią odczytać jej przenośni. Odpowiedzialna Stara się być odpowiedzialną osobą. Czasami jest odpowiedzialna chwilami nie. ale powoli ta zła strona przechodzi. Zla Strona Osobowości. Kiedyś była niemiła dla innych i nie słuchała. Zbuntowała się w sobie i stała się znana pod nazwą Heavy Darkness. ale zrozumiała z pewnym czasem że to zło i postanowiła naprawić blędy. thumb|left Znaczek thumb|leftthumbCutie Mark: 'Uroczy znaczek Hope Light to 2 serca, jedno niebieskie a drugie czerwone w krągu białych kwiatów. Co ciekawe, jak się przyjrzycie czerwony znaczek znajduje się w środku niebieskiego. Oznacza jej charakter. Tzn, że ma cechy dobre i cechy złe. Gdy zrobi coś dobrego czerwony zaczyna świecić, gdy coś złego świeci niebieski. Historia Znaczka Uroczy znaczek powstał gdy Starlight zobaczyła, że przez pomaganie jest najlepsza. Pewnego dnia wzięła na siebie za dużo zajęć, dźwiganie zakupów, sprzątanie, zmywanie. Umęczona po poty, zobaczyła błyszczący pośladek i nagle... znaczek. Rodzice byli uradowani znaczkiem. Początek i Koniec 'Narodziny Na początku jak wiecie pierw się musiała urodzić. Urodziła się w Cloudsdale a wychowała w Ponyville. Urodziła się o 14 dni przed wyznaczoną datą. Była najmniejszym dzieckiem. Rodzice otrzymali ją po 4 dniach. Wspaniali rodzice opiekowali się nią gdy była niemowlęciem. W końcu skończyła okres. ''' Magiczne Przedszkole' ' Hope Light w magicznym przedszkolu spędzała czas bawiąc się i poznając swoich rówieśników. Mówiła bardzo niewyraźnie i niestety miała problemy zdrowotne do pewnego roku życia. W końcu wszystko ruszyło normalnie, tylko że Hope miała rozum dziecka. Musiała chodzić do lekarzy. Ale przez miłość i rowieśnictwo zdrowie polepszylo się. '''Szkoła w Ponyville Spędziła szkołę początkową na nauce, lecz nie rozumiała jej, dokuczano i znęcano się nad nią w sposóbopluwania, popychania i uderzeń. Przeniesiono ją do innej szkoły w Ponyville, Tam zaczęła coraz lepiej się uczyć, aż zaczęła zdobywać w świadectwo z paskiem i kopytkiem. Była dumą dla nauczycieli. 'Cloudsdale ' W tejże środkowej szkole wyuczyła się swojego zawodu jakim był ogrodnik i likwiciel chmur. Na początku uczyła się umiejętności pegaza a potem ziemskich np Ogrodnik. Lecz jej znaczek nie pokazał jej umiejętności, a osobowość. Była dobrą uczennicą i za to dostała stypendium. Poznała wiele koleżanek i kolegów. 'Dzieciństwo Hope Light: ' Spędziła swoje dzieciństwo chodząc na spacery bawiąc się z rodzeństwem i ucząc z rodzicami i rodzeństwem. Była bardzo rozradowanym kucykiem (pełnym miłości i dotąd tak jest) dzięki miłości rodziców. Oni czyli rodzice nauczyli ją latać i zachęcać by latała. Pokazali jej wszystkie dostępne krainy (oprócz tych bardzo dalekich), pokazali jej lasy, jeziora, stawy i zabytki. Dzięki nich dziękuję za to że miała najpiękniejsze dzieciństwo. Pamięta nawet jak latała unosząca się przez magię.Uczyli ją by być godnym kucykiem. 'Szkoła Wyższa Canterlot ' W szkole wyższej także dobrze się uczyła, ale nie była najlepsza, była dobra. Uczyła się nieco większego poziomu.Miała także pasek, ale nie była dobra z matematyki. Dostała stypendium,i wykorzystała stypendium. 'Szkoła Celestii' Została przyjęta do Szkoły Celestii. Choć to była szkola dla jednorożców Hope okazywała magię i została z tego powodu przyjęta. Egzamin jaki zdała polegał na wykluciu feniksa. Ona użyła magii i wykluła feniksa. ''Wonderbolts Hope Light ''Trafiła na szkolenie do Wonderbolts pod opieką Rainbow Dash. Dzięki klaczy nauczyła się latać w trudnych warunkah i pokonała lęk wysokości. ''Ślub'' ' Hope niedawno wyszła za mąż za Blue Hearta. Ślub był uroczysty, pełno gości i przyjaciół. 'Prywatne życie Hope Light Posiada partnera, Blue Heart, syna Bright Light i córkę Forever True Life i syna White Magic. Wiedzie zaciszne życie.Jak zaszło między nimi? To przeczytajcie Parterstwo. 'Awans' Mimo że życie nie miała ciekawe, Księżniczka Celestia i Luna zaproponowały jej posadę jako strażnik Canterlotu. Mimo to była jej uczenicą i siostry Luny zrozumiała przekaz.Po latach służby zaawansowała na Kapitana służącego u boku dwóch księżniczek. 'Misja' Została wysłana na misję,, aby sprawdzić się czy jest godna by być więcej niż strażnikiem. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła po artefakt do lasu Everfree. Przybywając na miejsce stoczyli walkę z krokodylem patykowilkami i dziwnymi kucykami. Kiedy pokonała skrzydłami oślepiając piaskiem przed przyjaciółmi wyjęła ukryty artefakt. Lecąc do księżniczki do Canterlotu. W sali przeistoczyła się w alikorna. Nikt nie spodziewał się tego czynu. Jej marzenie się spełniło. Po ceremonii otrzymała przydomek Klejnot Spokoju i Magii. A artefakt został w Muzeum Narodowym. 'Odwołanie Daru' ' '''Przez lata nauczywszy się o magii przyjaźni, miłości i pojednania dostała zaszczyt by zostać księżniczką. Księżniczki uważały że nadaję się aby zostać ksieżniczką bo rozumie czym jest księżniczka i byłaby świetnym kandydatem.Odmówiła próbą zostania alikornem ponieważ stwierdziła że to zbyt za duża odpowiedzialność. 'Klejnot Rodziny i Radości' Została oficjalnie nazwana przez księżniczki Klejnotem Rodziny. Ponieważ ceni rodzinę. Uznano także że reprezentuje klejnot Radości . Nie chciała tego a jej tak uczyniono. Nie pytały się jej o zdanie czy chce czy nie. Dostała za swoje zasługi w zamian za odmówienie Daru. Ona jednak uważa że nie jest żadnym klejnotem tylko zwyczajnym kucykiem. Sekret Rodzice jak i Księżniczki dowiedziały się otym że Hope jest niepełnosprawnym kucykiem. Hope od początku ukrywała prawdę ale przyznała wkońcu innym. Niektóre kucyki nie tolerują ją nie za prawdę a jaka jest. A niektóre tolerują. Skrót Imienia *Hope *Light *Hopeli *Skrzydlata *Pani Inspektor *Księżniczka *Profesorka *Strażnik Magii *Nudziara. Misje 'Misja po artefakt 7 aliconów' Została wysłana na misję, aby sprawdzić się czy jest godna by być więcej niż strażnikiem. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła po artefakt do lasu Everfree. Przybywając na miejsce stoczyli wspólnie walkę z wilko-krokodylem oraz dziwnymi kucykami. Wymyśliła by patykowilki obsypać piaskiem. (Pomogło) Pomysł na pokonanie krokodyla był wspólny.Kiedy pokonała skrzydłami oślepiając piaskiem przed przyjaciółmi wyjęła ukryty artefakt schowany za jakimś dziwnym przyciskiem.. Została uwięziona . Przyjaciele jakoś ją uratowali. Pobiegli do księżniczek w Canterlotcie. W nagrodę za trud otrzymała 2 obrazy w postaci mozaiki. Siebie i znaczka 'Misja Przeznaczenie' Po paru latach jej znaczek zabłysł i po jakimś czasie znikł. Przerażona pobiegła do księżniczek. Wyjaśniły że prawdopodobnie znikł bo ktoś go usunął i musi wyruszyć na misję swojego przeznaczenia. Wzieła manatki i wyruszyła do zamku 2 sióstr lecz tam nic nie odnalazła. W nocy znalazła przytulny kąt i zasneła przyśniło się jej las Everfree a w nim tajemnicza jaskinia a pośrodku jeziora jej znaczek. Przebudziła sie i wyruszyła. Jaskinia znajdowała się w lesie Everfree, wchodząc była przerażona. Znalawszy po paru dniach znalazła jaskinię. ale nie odkryła w niej żadnych śladów. Zero wskazówek. Serce jej podpowiadało i instynkt że to zmyłka i nie tutaj.Wzleciała w powietrzei pofrunęła. Coś jej mówiło leć w góry i tak też zrobiła.Obok wysokich szczytów zauważyła jezioro a przy nim 2 kłócące się jednorożce.Podleciała, przedstawiła się i zapytała o co chodzi. Jeden z nich przedstawił się Taru White( miał znaczek w kształcie wyciętego z drewna konia) mówił że widział znak przypominający 2 serca. Drugi także przedstawił się Browny Choclate mówił że ten jednorożec jest głupi bo to było przywidzenie.poprosiła Taru by opowiedział co robił gdy znaczek się pojawił. Opowiedział że łowił ryby i obok niego przelecialo światło. Ujrzał pegaza z wody który trzymał w kopytakch znaczek przypominajacy 2 serca niebieskie i czerwone. Rzucił je do wody znikając z nim.Zapytała czy wypowiedział jakieś zaklęcie, jednorozec powiedzał że nie wie. postanowiła wskoczyć do wody. Nabrała powietrze do płuc i zanurkowała płynac w doł zauważyla szczelinę skalna i podpływajac pod nią znalazła się w jaskinie. Ujrzała swój znaczek zaczarowany unoszącvy sie przez magię.Próbowała skoczyć i dotknać go, lecz jakaś siła odepchnęła ją i uniosła. Pokazał się pegaz który ociekał wodą. '-O i nasza zguba posiadacz znaczka się znalazl. Wyśmienicie! Wiesz po co potrzebowałam/e ten znaczek? Do magii. Każdy znaczek zawiera magię. A twój zawiera trochę magii dzięki której ożyję, a ty umrzesz.- zamilkł wpatrując w Hope. '-To nie znaczy że musisz krasć czyjeś znaczki ! Wystarczyłoby póść do szkoły magii! Puść mnie i oddaj znaczek!- ' bąknęła zezłoszczona. '-Tak jasne jak nie jestem żywym pegazem a martwym. He dobry kawał Nie ruszaj się zaraz wracam. W sumie rzucę zaklęcie aby nieumożliwić ci ucieczkę. - ' Odrzekł/a i znikło. Próbowała uwolnić się i nic nie pomagało. Pomyślała orodzicach i o dobrych rzeczach. Kiedy to coś wróćiło rzekło '''Zaraz umrzesz. Hope rzekła '-Nie zabijesz mnie, bo broni mnie magia miłości i przyjaźni. To potężniejsze od wszystkich znaczków.- '''odrzekła Nagle wzleciał Blue Heart. '-Zostaw ją ! Pragniesz mnie, nie jej- odrzekł patrząc na Hope. To coś rzuciło zaklęcie które odpychneło się od Blue i trafiło w wodne stworzenie które zginęło zamieniając się w kałużę. Uwolniło ją iznaczek który powrocił na jej bok Uradowana pocalowała męża i powróciła do Canterlotu. Blue dostał medal i wyższe stanowisko. '''Misja Odwaga czy Tchórzostwo Poraz kolejny zostaje wysłana na misję, ale musi wybrać 10 wspaniałych osób które szczycą się odwagą. ( Osoby znajdujące się w ponysonie, kto pierwszy ten lepszy.) I odnaleźć dowód legendarnej postaci. Rano marudna zjada śniadanie, ubiera ciepłe ubranie, wkłada zbroję i leci do domów przyjaciół.Postanowili wyruszyć naglębię oceanu. Jednorożce uchroniły grupkę przed wodą tworząc bąbel podwodny. Razem wyruszyli do krainy Podwodnych Kucyków poszukując tajemniczego morskiego kucyka, który latami porywał rybaków. Na początku Hope chciała zrezygnować, ale za namową wspaniałych przyjaciół wyruszyła w nieznane. Godzinami szukali sprawcę i go odnaleźli. Nie był sam! Wysłał 20 dziwnie wyglądających kucyków przeciwko 10 kucykom. Hope Light aby pokonać wywołała huragan z innymi pegazami i jednorożcami. Ryzykując swoim życiem odwróciła uwagę by w nią trafił, a oni złapali go. Kiedy rzucił zaklęcie przyciągania, znalazła się poza ochronną bańkę przerażona. Rzucił zaklęcie łaskotki by umarła roześmiana bez tlenu. Zaczęla się śmiać, tracąc tlen a przyjaciele w tym czasie podeszli i rzucili na niego magiczną sieć. Kiedy Hope uwolniono była bliska śmierci. Ale szybką reakcją wydostali się na ląd i ocudzili Hope. Pofruneli do księżniczek. Za zbrodnię został skazany dożywocia na lądzie. Hope i inni zostali uhonorwani medalami. 'Misja Życie lub Śmierć' Po paru latach otrzymala doniesienie o zbójniku okradzającym przedmioty magiczne i rzucającym urok na inne kucyki. Wraz z przyjaciółmi wyruszyła odszukać zbójnika. Na miejscu zastała4 księżniczki i 5 elementów Harmoni. Przekazały jej że zadanie należy do niej i ma złapać zbójcę. Zgodziła się i wyruszyła w wskazane miejsce. Na sobie miała cenną zbroję. usłyszała dziwny skrzek i za sobą czarnego ogiera z żółtymi oczami, z pomarańczowo brązową grzywą i ogonem. Jego znaczek były naszyjnik pełen rubinów unoszący pływający w krwi. . - Co tu robi miłościwa pani?- zapytał niby uprzejmym tonem. ''-Nic drogi panie, kim jesteś? -odrzekła. '''-Zwą mnie Nasty Magician. Czas twój dobiegł pegazie'''-'odrzekł i rzucił zaklęcie.które odbiło się od zbroi.'' ''-Jak to możliwe? Przecież miało cię znieruchomić! -''burknąl oburzony. Za nim stali jej przyjaciele.'' '' ''-Bo widzisz '-''odrzekła Hope '-'' '''są pewne granice rozsądku i głupoty. Ja wykorzystałam rozsądek a ty głupotę wpadając na strażników Equestri. albo się poddasz bez walki z nami pojdziesz, albo użyjemy siły. Co wybierasz !' - '' ''Spojrzała na niego znacząco a przyjaciele z każdej strony aby uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę. '' ''-Zabiję was ! '-''odrzekł celując pierw w jej przyjaciół. Ona wypowiedziała zaklęcie i utworzyla sieć która oplotła Kucyka. Sama też padła od zaklęć i po 15 minutach wstała. Razem pochwycili sprawcę i został wysłany do więxienia w Canterlocie. Dostała Tytuł ,,Zasłużony Strażnik a przyjaciele ,,Strażnicy'' Znajomi i nowo poznani. Przez to, że jest nieśmiała i chętna do poznawania udało się jej poznać parę kucyków . Przez to, że jest nieśmiała i chętna do poznawania udało się jej poznać pare kucyków. Relacja z Florid Cleopatera poznała Florid w restauracji ,,Stokrotka'' w Canterlocie. Siedziała zamyślona i oburzona. Dowiedziawszy się że jest jeszcze małym kucykiem postanowiła pomóc małemu kucykowi jak opiekun.'' Relacja z Rainbow Falls Rainbow Falls poznała w Akademi Wonderbolts. Dzięki niej zawdzięcza świetne latanie. Relacja z Shy Cander Shy Cander poznała w parku bawiąc się swoimi zwierzakami. Hope Light szła z dziećmi i ktore zaczęły bawić się z zwierzakami. I tak przez rozmowę poznały się. Relacja z Księżniczką Love Light ' Love poznała w pałacu rozmawiającą z swoją siostrą. Ona pojawiła się zaproszona przez Rainbow Dash. Pokazujac jej Rainbow Dash swój wyczyn zaciekawiła tym samym księżniczki, które dowiedziawszy się, że jest ogrodnikiem zaproponowały do Dwornego Ogrodnika. A potem przez znajomości z Twilight na strażnika a potem następnie na kapitana. Relacja z '''księżniczką Shine Caind ' Shine poznała w pałacu rozmawiającą z swoją siostrą. Ona pojawiła się zaproszona przez Rainbow Falls Pokazujac jej Rainbow Dash swój wyczyn zaciekawiła tym samym księżniczki, które dowiedziawszy się, że jest ogrodnikiem zaproponowały do Dwornego Ogrodnika. A potem przez znajomości z Twilight na strażnika, a potem następnie na kapitana. Relacja z '''True Heart True Heart poznała przy zamawianiu 4 strojów. Dla męża dzieci i siebie. I rozmawiając o modzie poznały się. Relacja z Pink Blue Won Szalony kucyk ziemski z Ponyville. Poznała go przypadkiem wpadając, a on zrobił dziwną minę. Popisywal się. Dowiedziała że jest klucznikiem od warsztatu. I przez częstsze rozmowy zaczęło się. 'Relacja z Happy Pony i jej rodzeństwem' Poznała Happy na chmurach, Poppy w restauracji, a brata w parku.Swink WWink 'Sack Gold ' Poznała na przyjęciu u teściowej. Od razu się zaprzyjaźniły. Relacja z Sweet Cutes Cupkaes Z Sweet Cutes za bardzo nie umiała się dogadać. Potem przez namowę udało się. Relacja z[[Agata| Agatą]] Spotkały się w restauracji ,, Stokrotka'' Hope zjadała babeczki. Jedna z nich spadła na glowę Agaty gdy Hope probowała zjesć w podrzucie. Przeprosila i tak zaczęła się ich znajomość.'' 'Painted Night ' Uwielbia z nią rozmawiać. Jest wspaniałą przyjaciółką. Spotkały się w Ponyville u Rarity kupując suknie a także w parku i Canterlocie. Codziennie z sobą rozmawiają. Pai pokazała jej magią latanie. 'True Heaven ' Poznali się nad jezioremhttp://pl.mylittleponyprzyjatomagia2.wikia.com/wiki/Hope_Light i zakolegowali się. Zaczęli cześćiej się spotykać. Najczęściej wpadali do Cukrowego kacika po babeczki maślane. Poznała jego rodzinę i jego przyjaciół. Stał sie drugim przyjacielem bliższego serca. Wtedy ich nakrył parter Hope i skrzyczył ją potem jego. Hope wyjaśniła że to przyjaźń i nic więcej. 'Abala Tristeza ' Poznali sę w naturze. Zna doskonale Abalę Tristezę . Poznali się w parku na ławce. Aba siedziała patrząc z lękiem w dal inasłuchując. Hope przybyła cicho krocząc i zauważyła ją siedzącą. Aba chciała już się schować gdy usłyszała od Hope -"Nie bój się, ja cię nie zjem prawda?"— Hope do Aby .Wtedy Aba się roześmiała poraz pierwszy w życiu i porozmawiała. Poznała jej historię i relacje z innymi kucykami. Pomogła klaczy do społeczności podejść. 'Blue Pony' Poznali się w Canterlocie jak corocznym występie ziemskich kucyków. On wnosił ciepły posiłek tory na nią spadł. Ogier był tak uprzejmy że ją wytarl i przeprosił. Po słowach zaczęli z sobą się spotykać. Są obecnie przyjaciółmi. 'Awsome Starshine ' Jest jej znajomą. Niestety nie mogą się przyjaźnić ze względu na różnicę i wymiana zdań.Poznali się w Cloudsdale na zawodach. 'Cute Cookie ' Poznała przy zakupach. Hope wybierała perfum który jej się podobał. zapach był niesamowity i zapytała Hope. Hope poleciła twierdząc że jest łagodny. I miała rację. I odtąd stały się przyjaciółkami. 'Happy Pony ' Jej znajomą i przyjaciółką została Happy Pony. Zawsze ją podziwiała za jej szczerość i odwagę w sercu. Spotykają się w piątki na wspólnym locie przez Cloudsdale. 'Passion Art ' Poznała ją podczas pilnowania by nikt nie przeszkodził ślubu królewskiego.Lubi ją i uznaje ją za znajomą. 'Poppy White' Troszkę zarozumiała ale ją lubi ze względu na relacje z siostrą i za dobrą stronę jej osobowości. Relacje z rodziną : 'HopeNight' Bardzo kocha swojego ojca. Uważa go za swojego przyjaciela. Często z sobą rozmawiają siedząc rano na chmurce. Radzi jej, poucza i opiekuję się nią. 'Love Light' Bardzo kocha swoją mamę. Często z sobą rozmawiają i dyskutują na wszelkie tematy. Uważa ją za najwspalniajszą przyjaciółką świata. Strasznie ją kocha i za nia szaleje. Jest jej autorytetem. 'True Night' Bardzo kocha swojego brata. Szanuję go i uwielbia przy nim przebywać. Ma rożne poglądy na tematy. Lubi z nim dyskutować. Łączą ich wspólne i znane gry. 'Black Lady' Bardzo lubi swoją bratowę. Rozśmiesza ją spojrzenie. Jest dla niej przyjaciółką i siostrą. 'Curuge Star' Lubi swojego teścia. Jest czasami przezabawny. 'Orange Tree' Lubi swoją ciocię. Zawód Hope Light Hope Light mimo jest pegazem nauczyła się pewnego, acz bardzo pożytecznego zawodu. Ogrodnictwo Stała się ogrodnikiem po skończeniu szkoły w Ponyville. Potrafi to co każdy ogrodnik. Sprzątaczka Potrafi porządnie posprzątać dom. Pomywaczka Uwielbia pomywać naczynia. Treser zwierząt Wychowując się wśród zwierząt, nabyła cierpliwość dzięki niej tresując zwierzaki. Oswoi przeróżne zwierzęta od ssaków po ptaki. Gadów i pająków nie tyknie. Niestety. Grafik Potrafi przerobić grafikę nie dopoznania, np. nie potrafi malować, ale przerobić na perfekt potrafi. Kontroler Pogody Jako pegaz pracuje w kontrolowaniu pogody. Często zapomina o przepędzaniu co skutkiem jest paru dniowa ulewa z deszczem lub gradem. Partnerstwo Hope Light ma partnera. Za bardzo nie chce o nim mówić, bo ukrywa ten związek. Nazywa się Blue Heart.Jest jej drugą połówką serca. Planują małe kucyki ale czy uda się im nie wiadomo. Wreszcie ulożyła sobie życie i posiadają 3 dzieci. Historia ich poznania Ponyville Był to słoneczny dzień w Ponyville. Hope szła na spacer do parku, rozluźniona usiadła na ławce przy stawie i obserwowała kaczki i karmiącą ich Fluttershy. Pragnęła aby znalazła chłopaka z którym dni nie będą nudne i żałosne. Zauważyła na niebie lecący do niej punkt który coraz się zblizał. Usłyszała krzyk -Uciekaj ! -ale nie zrozumiała oco chodzi. Ogier wpadł prosto na nią przy okazji rozwaliwszy ławkę z drewna. Niestety bohaterka zaryła nosem w ziemię nieco zszokowana co sie stało. On przerażony wstał podniósł ją przeprosił i opatrzył rany. Zaskoczona zrozumiała kto do niej krzyczał to był on.Przedstawił się jej a ona jemu. I coś zaiskrzyło w sercu Hope jakby informacja że może to przeznaczenie? Zaczęli się częściej spotykać i rozmawiać. Hope przedstawiła mu rodziców jak i on przedstawił swoich. Wieczory spędzali razem na polanie w Cloudsdale obserwując niebo wtuleni w siebie. Spotykali się nie tylko w Ponyville , Canterlocie i Cloudsdale. Cloudsdale Cloudsdale spotkali się na stadionie na uroczystości wręczania złotych laurów dla zasłużonych pegazów. Tam została uhonorowana Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy i Derpy. Spotkali się na chmurkach w tym samym rzędzie. Poczęstował ja popkornem i razem rozmawiali. Potem po uroczystości przedstawił rodziców swoich. Na początku była nieśmiała ale gdy poznala stronę ich zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi. Zamieszkali razem na rok a potem wyjechali. Canterlot Zaręczyny Ślub Noc Miodowa Pierwsze Dziecko Wychowanie Drugie Dziecko Wychowanie Trzecie Dziecko Wychowanie Życie Rodzina Rodzice Love Light i Hope Night Bardzo kocha swoją mamę Love Light. To prawdziwy wzór do naśladowania. Cierpliwa, dobra, spokojna, czuła, opiekuńcza, inteligetna, rozsądna, żartobliwa, towarzyska, rodzinna, szczera, lojalna, wierna i przyjacielska osobka. Jest prawdziwą przyjaciółką Hope. Jest także sprawiedliwa. Hope Night To prawdziwy tata i przyjaciel. Cierpliwy, troskliwy, surowy, inteligetny, spotrzegawczy i żartobliwy. Brat True Light Kocha swojego starszego brata. Czasami jak to rodzeństwo jest między nimi różnice. Mąż Blue Heart Bardzo kocha swojego męża Blue Hearta. Jest jej oparciem na wszelkie troski. Kochane Dzieci Bright Light, White Dream i Forever True Life Posiada 3 dzieci. Dokładnie 2 synów - Bright Light i White Dream, oraz córkę Forever True Life. Pierwszy syn i córką są już dorośli, najmłodszy urodził się potem jak już byli nieco dorośnięci. Bardzo je kocha i uczy jak postępować. Wrogowie Hope Light nie ma wrogów jeszcze. Ale to wszystko zależy od niej. Zwierzęta thumb|Lunathumb|rightthumb|rightSama Hope Light posiadała chomika Lunę i 2 szczury Ninę i Antoniego. Byli jej najwierniejszymi przyjaciółmi. Sny Jej snem kiedyś było że była alicornem i osiągnęła niezwykłą moc. Marzenia Największym najskrytszym marzeniem Hope jest założyć rodzinę. Pragnienia Marzy by kiedyś zostać alikornem. Choć miała szansę nie została nim. Obawy Boi się że ją wszyscy porzucą. Zainteresowanie Gry Internetowe Hope uwielbia gry typu przeglądarkowe i na Facebooku. Gry PC Jedynymi ulubionymi grami PC kiedyś były: #Gothic1 #Diablo2 #Battlefield #Wojenne gry #Simsy2 #EuropaUniversalis #GrandCheftAuto #(Gra pełna elfów) Na chwilę obecną gra w Strongholda Crusader i Simsy Muzyka To co wpadnie w ucho i spodoba to Hope nazwie pasją. Przyroda Uwielbia przyrodę. Las, piękno, szum i woda. Klimat spokoju. Zwierzęta Od dziecka wychowywała się wśród zwierząt, i dlatego się dobrze czuje wśród nich. Śpiew Uwielbia śpiew. Kiedyś należała do chóru teraz sama śpiewa. Gdy słyszy muzykę otwiera się w niej muzyka i też śpiewa. Malarstwo Mimo to krytyka mówi prawdę o braku talentu. Hope dalej maluje. Porządki U niej musi być porządek. Czasami nie robi porządnie co potem skutkuję nerwami Hope. Zdanie o Jednorożcach Jednorożce to ciekawa rasa. Posiada magię i różne osobowości i umiejętności. Potrafią być pełne wdzięku, inteligencji i gracji. Pegazach Pegazy jako nasza rasa są mądre. Jesteśmy szybcy i potrafimy chodzić po chmurach. Posiadamy różne osobowości im umiejętności ale wszystkich trzyma mysł nie poddania się. Kucykach Ziemskich Lubię rozmawiać z kucykami ziemskimi. Ciężką pracą dostarczają pegazom jak i jednorożcom pożywienie i nie tylko. Są pracowite, odważne, lojalne, gościnne i dobre. Alikornach Alikorny to przykład jak można się stać najlepszy wkładając dużo serca. To osoby które poświeciły swoje życie dla innych. Zwierzętach Zwykłych Uwielbiam zwierzęta typu królik czy pies. Są przyjazne i towarzyskie. Zwierzętach Magicznych. Lubię rozmawiać z smokami.Posiadają ciekawą historię swojego powstania. Posiadają umiejętności i różne osobowości. Ciekawostki *Hope potrafi czasami rozśmieszyć jak nie pomyśli, oraz zdenerwować. Ale znając ją usłyszycie "Przepraszam". *Boi się panicznie pająków i coś co kiedyś przeżyła tzn atak zmory. *Nie lubi pewnych artykułów mięsnych (np metka). *Nie lubi być sama. *Czasami woli przemilczeć dyskusję. xD *Nie lubi głupoty. *Nie lubi kucyków fałszywych. *Nie lubi gdy przyjaciel opuści ją z drobnostki. *Przeraża ją hałas. *Nie lubi zdrady. *Uwielbia naleśniki, racuchy, placki *Uwielbia torty *Uwielbia owoce i warzywa. *Nie lubi obgadywania. *nie lubi szpilek ( bo dziwnie się w nich chodzi, bez urazy dla tych co noszą) *Nie lubi imprez, woli zaciszne miejsce. *Miała studniówkę i żaden ją nie wziął do tańca :/ *Śniło się jej kiedyś, że była pegazem, jednorożcem, a na koniec alikornem :3 *Uwielbia jeść. *Nie rozumie niektórych wyrażeń. *Bywa tak że się obraża. *Ma tremę na występach. *Nie lubi mleka. *Czasami nie je śniadania ani kolacji. *Uwielbia kołoczki. *Uwielbia herbatę. *Pije kawę. *Śpiewa 'Umiejętności' Malarstwo Malować na swój sposób ( choć darem nie jest), Potrafi namalować wszystko oprócz pewnego gatunku małp. Muzykalność Kocha śpiewać. Śpiewa po kryjomu lub tak by ją słyszeli. Kiedyś była w chórze ale odeszła z powodu nauki i obowiązków. ( jak nie wyjdzie jej źle). Magia w głebi siebie Odkryła przez misję magię która objawia się wrazie zagrożenia. Jej aura magii objawia się niebieskim odcieniem. Dzięki magii potrafi się bronić. Ogrodnictwo Lubi wykonywać swój zawód. Porządki Czystość Współpraca Lubi sprzątaćw domu i po sobie, pozmywać nauczynia lub pojemniki i współpracować z innymi kucykami.Te umiejętności jak każdsy kucyk potrafi. Literatura Potrafi pisać wierszyki i opowiadania. Choć nie jest to jej darem, uwielbia wymyślać. Rzeźbiarstwo Potrafi robić rzeźby lub figurki np z mąki, piasku, z gliny i innych wytworór.. Porządek Potrafi układać rzeczy i porządkować wedle ustalonego. Nowość Szyć nie potrafi, ale z pomocą specjalnej igły i materiału zrobi wam naszyjniki lub kolczyki. Latanie Nauczyła się latać dzięki rodzcom Potrafi latać jak każdy pegaz znający podstawę lartania a potem dalsze zakątki. Jej skrzydłobycia są mniejsze. Wychodzi jej 12 skrzydłobić. Gotowanie Potrafi zrobić obiad np naleśniki lub racuchy. Pieczenie Potrafi upiec ciasto np babkę. Degustacja Rożróżni smakowo co lepsze. Gracz Potrafi zagrać w różne gry i szybko łapie zasady. Magia Posiada duzą ilość magii. Jej magia się objawia gdy chcę coś zrobić dobrego. Jej kolor aury magii jest niebieski. Tresura Potrafi wytresować chomiki, szczury, koty i psy. Zdolności Hope Light potrafi bardzo szybko latać i szybować niczym orzeł. Potrafi także zrobić pirueta w powietrzu co zwykle kończy się zawrotami głowy. Jeśli u niej zostawisz zwierzaka na parę dni ona zajmie się nim jak należy ma kopyto do zwierząt. Wiersz ,,Brony Hej Kuce co wy wyprawiacie Dziś opowiastkę śmieszną poznacie znam świetną wiki zwaną Brony Gdzie każdy pomysł jest szalenie rozpatrzony Są tu alikorny, kuce i pegazy a na stołach smaczne frykasy Jedni mają magię , drudzy mają skrzydła a kuce ziemne niezłego hyca. Alikorny rządzą całą Equestrią Jednorożce czarują Pegazy latają a Kuce ziemne dobrze się mają. Wszystkich łączy wspólne pojednanie by zjednoczyć się wspólnym zgraniem. Każdy zawiera unikatowe znaczki tylko biedne zwierzęta np kaczki. Piosenki ,, Powitanie wiosny nadszedł czas Zima odeszła w dal zostawiając puchy sniegu małe stworzenia śpią cierpliwie czekając na wiosnę. My kucyki i pegazy przywrócimy wiosnę wspólną pracą i wysiłkiem uczynimy życie Zimo precz, wiosno chodź Obudź wszystko do życia Obdarz darami nas i ziemię zdolną do przeżycia....... Zimo precz, wiosno pokaż nam że naprawdę zdzialasz cuda zima odejdzie i powroci za rok a może nam się uda ,,Brony Hej, Hej Kuce co wy wyprawiacie Dziś opowiastkę śmieszną poznacie znam świetną wiki zwaną Brony Gdzie każdy pomysł jest szalenie rozpatrzony Brony Brony Brony Jesteś ty i ja Są tu alikorny, kuce i pegazy a na stołach smaczne frykasy Jedni mają magię , drudzy mają skrzydła a kuce ziemne niezłego hyca. Alikorny rządzą całą Equestrią Jednorożce czarują Pegazy latają a Kuce ziemne dobrze się mają. szystkich łączy wspólne pojednanie by zjednoczyć się wspólnym zgraniem. Każdy zawiera unikatowe znaczki tylko biedne zwierzęta np kaczki. Co mi to da twa mina Gdyby to nie była twoja wina Wiecznie mnie się czepiają a ciebie pod niebiosa wychwalają Występowanie 'Wiosna przybywa a Twilight wygrywa' Postać nie występuje w tle w odcinku ,, Wiosna przybywa a Twilight wygrywa'' Odcinek opowiada o wiośnie która przybyła w późniejszym terminie spowodowana nowym groźnym wrogiem. Twilight z przyjaciółkami przybyły i pokonały wroga. '' *''Postać Występuje w odcinku. ' Pożegnanie zimy a przywitanie wiosny' W tym odcinku śpiewa piosenkę. ''Cytaty "Zanim coś zrobisz pomyśl" "Czasami uśmiech może wybawić cię" "Ach nie nie ma niczego się wstydzić" "Ty decydujesz, nie ja wybór należy do ciebie" "Bardzo ci współczuję" Ha wiedziałam że tak będzie Ja nie mogę on tańczył! Widziałam orła cień! Ciekawe o której będzie obiad. Dziś na kolację sobie zrobię ser. No to czeka jutro ciekawy dzień! Najlepiej to na innego zwalić niż sprawdzić czy popełniłam błąd ''Uwagi'' Dzięki drogim użytkownikom z brony mogłam rozbudować wiki przez porady i pomoc i za to im serdecznie dziękuję. Galeria thumb thumb|left thumb|left Wykorzystanie Ponysony Można moja ponysonę wykorzystać do odcinka. Ale mam warunki: *Zgłosić powiedzieć że się wykorzystało *Nie może mojej postaci obrażać lub ponizać *Nie moze osoby ponizać lub obrażać. *Dziękuję Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony